


under the mistletoe?

by nightinjae



Series: five days of jaepil's christmas disasters [1]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pining Jae as always, and other people are just mentioned, its cute ok, mistletoes!!, seungmin as subtle moral support, skz - Freeform, twice, wingwoman jimin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 03:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17093558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightinjae/pseuds/nightinjae
Summary: "The year is ending and you still haven't done anything about your feelings, huh?""Maybe next year."Jimin gapes at him. Jae looks at her and she closes her eyes. "Oh my God, you're serious. You're impossible. This pining is gonna be the death of me."





	under the mistletoe?

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey hey~
> 
> happy holidays everyone !! !
> 
> i know i've been de*d still but now that jaepil has been feeding me good food i decided to go and give back so now i bring you, ,,
> 
> five days of jaepil's festive disaster of pining and love !!
> 
> enjoy uwu

The dorm was bustling as the band busied themselves with making themselves look presentable for the Christmas party they were invited to by their fellow idol friends. It wasn’t anything corporate related, just a little Christmas get-together thrown together out of the blue by a few members from GOT7 (see: Bambam and Jackson) who invited the other groups and members under their company and a few of their other friends from different companies. Jackson told them that they’re free to invite anyone else, even their non-idol friends.

So there they were, going in and out of their rooms and the bathroom, occasionally asking each other for their opinions on their fashion, gifts, etc. Most fashion advices came from Jae, the reminders from Sungjin, and the occasional whining from Younghyun and Wonpil. Dowoon was watching everything unfold in front of him, annoying Wonpil as he freaks out about where he left his contacts.

“Is everyone set?” Sungjin asks, fixing his gloves. His members chorus a ‘yes dad’ and Sungjin rolls his eyes, opening the door. They all file out, but Jae stops just before he steps foot outside, his eyes catching Wonpil’s scarf on the couch. He sighs, picking it up before jogging to catch up with his members. He pulls on Wonpil’s sleeve, who turns around to look at him with those huge eyes of his.

“Hyung?”

Jae breathes out, a white cloud forming in front of his face. He takes one end of the scarf in his hand, throws it over the smaller boy’s shoulder and he makes an effort to wrap it around Wonpil properly. Wonpil looks down at the scarf before looking back at Jae, a wide smile on his face.

“Thank you, hyung!”

Jae walks forward, Wonpil falling into step beside him. “Stop forgetting your things.” He says, tucking his hands into the pockets of his coat. Wonpil lets out a little giggle, his shoulder momentarily bumping into Jae’s. “Sorry, hyung.” Jae sighs.

They all pile into a cab, the atmosphere around them alive and filled with excitement and conversations about the party. Jae sits back and listens to his members, reacting and laughing at times, occasionally adding to the conversation.  
  


They get to the place 30 minutes later, some kind of small scale event venue that could hold around 30-50 people. It was enough, Jae guesses, looking at the Christmas lights strung quite artistically around the area. He lets a smile slip onto his face as a snowflake lands on his nose.

"It's snowing!" Wonpil says in some sort of loud whisper, looking up at the sky with his hands out in front of him. A huge smile was plastered on the younger's face, his eyes twinkling as it reflects the lights off the decorations. Jae feels something tug at his heart but he shrugs it off immediately.

"Are you two coming in or not?" Younghyun calls out to them from the door where the rest are, Jinyoung leaning on the door frame as he greets the newcomers. Jae glances at Wonpil and they walk towards them.

"Glad you guys could make it!" Jinyoung shoots them a smile which they all return. They step inside, Wonpil giving Jinyoung a tight hug before asking who they're expecting to see.

"Ah! Well, Twice is here, Stray Kids, my members - obviously, Ayeon, Jimin, a few members from 2PM, some of the non-idol friends people invited, I think other idols are here too?" He seemed unsure on the last bit, scratching the back of his head as his eyebrow furrows. Wonpil just laughs at him. They thank him and Jinyoung waves them off to enjoy the party.

Sungjin and Younghyun break away from the group to go talk to the other party goers, Wonpil and Dowoon went to go get a drink (which Jae hopes isn't alcoholic because having those two drunk is a mess on its own), so now Jae is left alone.

Not really.

Jimin walks up to him and greets him, which he's thankful for.

"You don't seem to be in a festive mood." She points out. "Is something up?"

"Nah. I'm still warming up, that's all." He replies nonchalantly. Jimin rolls her eyes and Jae almost feels offended.

"Sure." She hums before pulling Jae over to the drinks station. "Well, if that's the case, you better loosen up quick! You know how wild the parties get especially when Bambam is involved in the planning."

Jae chuckles and gives in, accepting whatever it was that Jimin gave him (Would he regret that? Nah.) They get back to the main area where a karaoke was set up and the people started to crowd around. Jae stuck to the sidelines, subtly looking for a specific mop of pink hair.

Which apparently, isn't subtle enough to be overlooked by Jimin.

"The year is ending and you still haven't done anything about your feelings, huh?"

"Maybe next year."

Jimin gapes at him. Jae looks at her and she closes her eyes. "Oh my God, you're serious. You're impossible. This pining is gonna be the death of me."

"Stop overreacting."

"I won't!" She drinks whatever was in her cup, eyes looking at whatever mess was unfolding in front of them. "You've been hoarding these emotions since _last year._  And you're telling me you'll do something about it next year?"

"Mhm."

"I doubt you'll do anything about this. Ever."

"Hey, I do plan on doing something—"

"What, stay pining on him ridiculously?"

"No. Not letting him know at _all_."

"That's so much worse. You're hopeless."

"Thanks."

Silence settles between them after that and Jae feels bad for being such a downer. "Sorry, I know it's supposed to be a festive mood—"

"Shh."

Jae shuts his mouth at that. Jimin moves away from him and he follows her with his eyes before realizing who she was walking towards to.

_Oh God, this was about to be a total disaster._

Jae holds back a groan as Jimin talks to Wonpil. His mind races with what Jimin could be planning—it could literally result to his ultimate downfall (wow, a drama queen), or maybe, just maybe, the push that he needs.

Jae realizes his cup was empty so he walks to the drink station and refills it. He was so lost in thought for a while that he didn't notice Wonpil stand beside him, causing him a mini heart attack and making Wonpil giggle.

"Christ, don't scare me like that."

"I wasn't! I've been calling your name like, 3 times in a row now." Wonpil defends himself. "You were really spacing out. Are you okay?"

Jae nods. "Don't worry." He takes a sip from his drink. "Did you need something?"

"Yeah."

"And..?"

"I need you for a duet!"

"No." Jae flat out rejects him and Wonpil pouts. _Ah God, is it possible to rip his heart out?_

"Come on, hyungie~ It's Christmas! Let's go put on a show, get festive!"

"Yeah, no thanks."

Wonpil grabs at the back of his coat as he walks off, making Jae stop. "Jaehyungie hyungie."

Jae turns around at that and he could've dropped his drink and made a fool out of himself.

"Please?" Wonpil was wearing those annoying puppy eyes with his lower lip jutting out. A year ago, Jae would've threatened to throw his drink on Wonpil's face but now?

Jae sighs, dropping his head in defeat. "Fine."

Wonpil lets out a cheerful noise and Jae looks at him and allows a fond smile to slip on his face. _So whipped._  his brain supplies helpfully.

Wonpil holds his free arm and pulls him to the karaoke. Jae might've imagined it but he sees Jimin send him a wink (yeah, no, he's pretty sure he saw that correctly).

Wonpil hands him a microphone as he holds the other one and introduces them to the crowd. A few loud cheers from Jimin, Seungmin, and Younghyun caught Jae's attention and he wanted to run away and hide in the depths of his dorm room.

A familiar tune plays from the karaoke machine, making Jae's attention shift towards his duet partner and he smiles.

_Always make it worth it, right?_  
  


They ended the song way more lively than Jae expected. He cheers into the mic, his energy back to his usual and he sighs gladly at that.

_At least he won't be a sad, depressed festive lump in the corner now._

Jae walks away from the karaoke and moves to an area where no one was standing in. It should've been suspicious to Jae, but since the festive adrenaline has started to pump into his bloodstream, he didn't really care.

Yeah, that was until Wonpil rushed after him and pulled on his sweater, causing them to stop in the middle of said suspicious area. He guesses Wonpil was only about to say thanks and all that, maybe even mention the sudden mood swing, but then the crowd goes quiet, making the pair look at them.

Jae's eyes find Jimin's in the crowd and she sighs, gesturing up with her finger. Jae follows and— _oh fuck_.

"Mistletoe!" Bambam screams out and Jae was pretty sure he was turning red. He reluctantly shifts his gaze to the smaller boy, who's face was the same shade as his hair.

 _Cute._ He shakes the thought away. _That's not helping me at all._

Someone from the crowd asks if they were gonna do it or not, making Wonpil grow even redder. Jae faces him completely and Wonpil looks back at him, an expression Jae can't really name on his face.

"H-hyung?" Wonpil stutters out and Jae's heart was beating inhumanly fast. "Y-you don't have to i-if you d-don't.—"

Jae sighs, rolling his eyes before ducking down to plant a kiss on the corner of Wonpil's lips. Jae lets his lips linger for a second before completely moving back to see Wonpil's face grow impossibly redder. Wolf whistles and cheers come from the crowd, and that's when it sinks in to Jae what he actually did.

 _Fuck it_.

The crowd moves on suspiciously fast from that (probably Jimin's or Younghyun's doing, thank God), so Jae waits for Wonpil to speak up. But when the younger just stares at the floor, he panics.

"H-hey, sorry. I probably made you really uncomfortable with that—"

"No!" Wonpil shouts, making the crowd's attention shift back to them. Jae raises an eyebrow at them and Bambam pushes Yugyeom to the center, forcing him to do an impromptu dance number.

_Mental note to thank these kids later._

"I-it's nothing like that. I'm just really...flustered."

"Flustered?"

"Yeah! I mean, you've been down the entire night and then I kinda forced you to do a duet with me, and then you find yourself under a m-mistletoe with _me_  of all people, and I just feel really sorry because I probably made your night worse—"

"Stop."

Wonpil's eyes find his immediately and Jae sees a hint of hurt in them. He pulls Wonpil away from the crowd and to an area where there isn't much people.

"You didn't make my night worse."

"I didn't?"

"Yeah." Jae breathes out  _Steady breaths, Jaehyung._  "I actually feel a lot better after the singing. So thank you for that."

"Y-you're welcome. But the mistletoe thing—"

"Is just what I needed, honestly." Jae says a loud unintentionally. He slaps a hand over his mouth, eyes wide as he looks at Wonpil.

"What? Hyung, what?"

"N-noth—"

"It's not nothing! You—"

"Wonpil."

"What?"

Jae looks at the other boy who's expression became unreadable, sending a chill up Jae's spine.

"I like you." He tears his gaze away from Wonpil. "There, I said it, please calm down." _Hope you're happy, Jimin._ he thinks, almost chuckling bitterly at himself. He closes his eyes, waiting for whatever Wonpil was about to say. _R_ _ejection, probably_.

He only opens his eyes when he feels a smack on his shoulder instead of words, eyes looking at Wonpil with surprise. "W-wh—"

"Is that why you've been sulking?"

"I—yeah. What about it?"

"You're so dumb."

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah, you're dumb. So dumb."

"So I kiss you under a mistletoe and—"

"Was that really a kiss though?

" _And_  confess my feelings and you're calling me dumb?" Jae says, ignoring the cheekiness in Wonpil's tone."

"Yup."

"Unbelievable."

"You're even more unbelievable!" Wonpil huffs. "And I thought I was obvious."

"What?"

"I said you're dumb and I like you too and that you pulled me under another mistletoe."

Jae's eyes widen but before he could look up to check, cold hands hold either side of his face as Wonpil pulls him down for a kiss.

The crowd cheers again, Jae rolling his eyes internally before letting the kiss deepen. _Might as well give them a show._  he thinks.

They pull away and that huge smile was back on Wonpil's face, his eyes turning to crescents. Something was tugging at Jae's heart and this time, he doesn't shake it off.

They were technically forced to walk back to the crowd as Wonpil had another song number with Dowoon and Younghyun. Jae finds Jimin by his side again.

"You planned that, didn't you?"

"Not at all. The karaoke, maybe. But the mistletoe? That was all on you."

Jae hums. "Merry Christmas, Jimin."

"Merry Christmas, Mr. Not-letting-him-know-about-my-feelings-at-all." Jimin shoots back and Jae rolls his eyes, opting to watch his band members perform instead.

"Just to let you know, there wasn't a mistletoe." Jimin winks and she walks away, leaving Jae confused. He looks back to where they came from and—

"Kim Wonpil, you cheeky little shit."

**Author's Note:**

> h-hah i don't know either. see y'all tomorrow! !!
> 
>  
> 
> [twt](https://www.twitter.com/nightinjae)


End file.
